existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda I
"I can't believe that worked." "All it takes is the voice of command and a gentle touch, BMD." "So you're saying I got married to a commanding seductress..." "Quiet, you." -BMD and Zelda chatting during the Hyrule Dimension Unification summit. Queen Zelda I was the ruler of Hyrule Dimension and her districts post Meld. She had been married to BMD for many Hylian years before he abandoned them to pursue a way to stop Ramas. Zelda held steadfast, raising their daughter, Zelda II, and entering onto the Dimensional stage as a trustworthy and respected monarch. She entered into a political marriage with the Dwarven noble Lyndon Pilot of Azeroth after the First Dimensional War. Azeroth and Hyrule entered the Dimensional Alliance together as its fourth member. After the Dimensional Meld, she continued to rule of the Koftian district of Hyrule as the Queen, but deferred the Senatorial seat to her husband. When Pilot became President, she began to see the arrogance and dangerous attitudes of her husband. When he disbanded the Senate and made war on Coruscant, Zelda promptly divorced him and had Hyrule migrate to Coruscant. After the Vullarian War, Zelda stepped down after a long and arduous reign, allowing her daughter to ascend to Queen. Zelda remained an advisor and helped raise her grandson, Alastor'an. Biography To be added. Personality and Traits Zelda was a just and kind ruler. She always took the views and sentiments of her people into consideration. Her family ruled Hyrule since time imemorable, putting a significant amount of pressure on her shoulders to do well. Unfortunately, Ganondorf's invasion of the Sacred Realm and the fall of Hyrule made it difficult for her at first. When the Hero of Time, Link, came to the rescue, Ganondorf was eventually defeated. As Hyrule rebuilt, Zelda took her place as Princess and began to not only rebuild the city from the ruins, but to also rebuild the Royal Family's image. Slowly, but surely, the Sages and the Princess were able to restore Hyrule to near its former glory. She was seen as a patient and strong leader, always seen in the public eye and approachable. After her experience in the Lost Woods and discovering BMD, she decided that it was finally time to focus on herself, since the Kingdom had recovered. Eventually, she and BMD fell in love and were married, allowing her to ascend to Queen. With BMD as her King, the two led the Kingdom to untold prosperiety. They organized the peace summit that would unite all of Hyrule. After BMD had left and during the Dimensional Era, Zelda remained the shrewd and respected leader her people knew her as. She placed the interests of Hyrule before that of the DA, a trait that was common in only Pokeworld and its leadership. Albeit, she was not above supplying aid to her allies. Her forces fought in both Dimensional Wars. The Second Dimensional War took a very heavy toll on the Hyrule dimension. The Kokiri Forests burned, the Gorons were enslaved, and the Zora waters were poisoned. Zelda had to deal with atrocity after atrocity laid before her by her own husband, BMD. her resolve was shaken, but not destroyed. With the aid of her allies, Hyrule was eventually freed. After the Meld, the Hyrule leadership decided to stay with Koft instead of migrating to Coruscant. She remained a leader of her people, denouncing anything the Koftian leadership did that would impede on peace and prosperiety. She supported Koftia's independence, much to her then-husband's disdain. Zelda was loyal to the Koftian government, but she was not above action when that government went too far. She took the entire district with her to Coruscant when Pilot became King. There, she remained the leader she'd always been until her daughter took the throne. She remains her daughter's most trusted advisor. Relationships Link The Hero of Time and Zelda had a close friendship. She aided him on his quest to defeat Ganondorf under the guise of Shiek. After Ganon fell, Link had left Hyrule to lead his life among the Kokiri. He did not return until Zelda called for his aid during the Dimensional Conflicts. Link was an invaluable champion of Hyrule. The Elder Gods considered making him a Paragon, but Link refused, stating that he belonged to Hyrule and not the Gods themselves. Zelda was heartened by his patriotism, but feared for his safety as he battled her former husband's forces. Link was greivously injured defending the Kokiri forests during the Second Dimensional War. He spent the duration of the war recovering in the besieged capital. After the Meld, Link and Zelda began to drift further apart. Zelda became wrapped up in her own duties and Link took more active roles in the Koftian military. Link was particularly anti-Coruscanti, and participated in all of the wars. Link fell during the Vullarian War, an event that saddened the Queen of Hyrule. When she left Pilot and moved to Coruscant, she took Link's body with her, burying him in the Royal Gardens of the new Hylian District. A statue of the fallen champion of Hyrule was also erected in the Gardens. Another was commissioned on New Cretia as well, at Zelda's request. The Elder Gods wanted to immortalize those who gave their lives to save the Dimensions. BMD, feeling that he had something to do with many of the champions' deaths relented to their suggestions, creating the Champion's Rest. Zelda II Mother and daughter, the two Zeldas were always seen together during the Dimensional Era. Zel was more attached to her father during the years leading to the Dimensional Era, but after BMD had disappeared, Zelda had to take over in order to protect her daughter. Zel grew up into a world of strife and war, having to witness atrocities her own father had committed. Although Zelda did everything she could allay Zel's fears, she could do nothing when her daughter had to witness BMD's murder of Faraway's Chancellor and his Jedi bodyguards. The event shook Zel, but she remained resolute. She was forced to grow up quickly, remaining steadfast and learning the proper attitudes and mannerisms expected of Hyrule's Princess. Although she did not participate in any of the wars, she remained within the castle walls helping anyway she could. Though she held onto the frail hope that her father would return and put the madness behind him, Zel and her mother knew that it was imporbable. After the Meld, Zelda continued to groom Zel for the throne. Zel took a liking to politics and exhibited a more vocal stance on many of Koft's dealings. The Princess even considered moving to Koftia during its fight for independence, seeing it as an opportunity to show the rest of the system that not all Koft was united in its decision to crackdown on its renegade moon. Zelda talked her daughter out of it, and convinced her to be patient. To their surprise, BMD intervened on Koftia's side. This helped to redeem BMD in their eyes. After the Vullarian War, Zelda stepped down as Queen, allowing Zel to ascend to the throne. Zelda remained as Zel's advisor and the caretaker of Zel's son, Alastor'an. BMD BMD and Zelda met in the Lost woods when Zelda went looking for Link. BMD saved the Princess from a variety of monsters and eventually the two made it back to Hyrule Field. When BMD was greivously injured trying to get Zelda back to the castle, Zelda did everything she could to help him recover. After he did, she offered him a place in the royal guards. He accepted, having nowhere else to go. BMD made suggestions and changes to the guards, helping Hyrule defend better against the remnants of Ganon's forces. He was eventually promoted through the ranks and ascended to an advisor to the Princess, when he demonstrated the aptitude. This forced the two to work very closely with one another. After a time, the Princess felt a strong connection to her advisor. Its unclear who initiated the relationship, since BMD was still technically married to Aerith and Zelda was wrapped up in her duty. Eventually though, the two entered into a romantic relationship, hidden from the public eye. There were rumors that spread, and when they had gotten to the ears of people like the Kokiri, Goron, and even the Zora, the two decided to make it official. They married and had a daughter together. Their marriage brought an age of peace and prosperity throughout Hyrule. The Hylian Peace Summit allowed the unification of all of Hyrule under the Royal Family's leadership. When BMD left, Zelda was heartbroken. Zelda remained resolute during the entirety of the Dimensional Era, and remained firm in the belief BMD would see the light and turn from the darkness. Unfortunately, this faith was sorely tested during BMD's rampage through Hyrule. They did not reconcile until after the Meld and Vullarian War. BMD was invited to Zel's coronation, allowing the two to speak. BMD apologized for all that he's done, and hoped that Zelda and he could remain confidants and friends. Zelda was overjoyed to have BMD back in her life, seeing him as he was when they were together. Though their relationship would never be the same, they continue to treat one another as close friends. Physical Appearance Zelda had long, golden hair, accented with a crown that almost never left her head. She had deep blue eyes and rich, smooth, fair skin. As a Princess, she wore a white and pink dress, adorned with jewels and the Hyrule Royal Family symbol. As she ascended to Queen, her attire changed very little. She began to wear more regal colors and changed her attire often. During the Dimensional Era, she kept this style, accenting Hyrule's "Old World" look as opposed to the more modern and advanced Dimensions such as Faraway and Gaia. This carried on through the Meld. Hyrule was a simple place, and she enjoyed that. It became a huge tourist attraction, reminding the peoples of Existence of times long gone. Powers and Abilities Zelda was not physically powerful, but as Shiek she was nimble, agile, and deadly. After Ganondorf was defeated, she retired this attire and resumed her role as Monarch. Being a Sage of the Dimension, Zelda had access to the powers of the other Sages. She was their leader and treated the role as secondary to her place as the Hylian Monarch. She left most of the safeguarding to the other Sages. Zelda had formiddable powers, but was reluctant to use them. She didn't participate in combat in any of the wars, seeing it as not her place. Though she did teach some of her skills to her daughter, most of them were purely defensive and nothing more.